Next Generation
by BookLoverHPTwiTMI
Summary: Some fun facts about the next generation. their future, relationships and life. Most of it is made up except probably their names :)
1. Edward Remus Teddy Lupin

Hey there everyone!

So this is my first fanfic, it's not really a story just kind of a summary of each character. This is how I think their lives would be like in my head. I love the next generation because there is so many possibilities. hope you guys like it :)

P.S. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling! (except the babies they have, I made those up)

* * *

Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin

 **Parents:** Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)

 **Siblings:** None

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Physical Appearance:**

Teddy is a metamorphmagus like his mother so he could change his physical appearance at will, he prefers to have bright blue hair though.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Like his father he was intelligent, compassionate, kind-hearted and selfless but like his mom he was bubbly and always tripping over air. Even though he grew up without his parents he grew up surrounded by love from the whole Weasley family, his godfather Harry Potter and of course his grandmother. Since he had such a bubbly and happy personality he felt Edward was a serious people name preferring people to call him Teddy.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Teddy's wand is 11 and ¾ inches long made out of vine wood with a core of dragon heartstring. It is supple, medium tone, and ornately carved. He when he was 11 at Ollivanders with Harry.

 **Cottage-** He inherited a cottage in Yorkshire, England from his dad. He moved there after he finished at Hogwarts later on asking Victoire to move in with him.

 **Pet-** He had a gray cat which he named Moony in honor of his dad.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Flying-** Teddy was an amazing flyer, he made the house team in his third year and eventually became captain in his seventh year.

 **Charms-** Charms was his best subject even though he was best at human transfiguration, especially on himself. Teddy got top marks every year in all subjects becoming Head Boy in seventh year.

 **Relationships:**

 **Harry Potter-** Teddy was like a son to Harry, he took care of him and brought him to all family holidays. The Weasleys loved him like he was part of the family and his birthday was celebrated at the burrow just like all everyone else. Harry went school shopping with Teddy every year. He gifted Teddy a pet on his first year, like Hagrid had done with him years ago, letting him choose between a cat, toad or owl. Whenever Teddy needed advice he would go to Harry and was proud to call him his godfather. Teddy never blamed Harry for his parents' death, which Harry was afraid he would do once he grew up and needed a parent. However Teddy was proud of his parents and knew that they wouldn't have been able to live if something had happened to Harry or anyone else when they would've done something.

 **Victoire Weasley-** They have known each other since Victoire was born. Teddy did not like Victoire at first because she took everyone's attention away and was always following him around once she learned to walk. She loved to play with his hair especially when he had it in a bright color. When he turned 7 he realized Victoire was a girl and not an ugly one. As they grew older the roles changed, Teddy was always following Victoire around. They were best friends and she always came to tell him about her problems, he had to listen about all the boyfriends Victoire had until one day he got tired and confessed his feeling for her. After that day they've been together. They got married when they were 24 and 25 and had their first kid two years later.

 **Children-** Teddy and Victoire had three children, two girls and a boy. Their first born was a beautiful blonde little girl named Blakely, who obviously had some veela blood in her. She took after her mom a lot even in personality. Two years after Blakely was born, Teddy and Victoire welcomed a bouncing baby boy to the world. Charles had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, he didn't take after his parents but after his paternal grandfather. Last but not least Charity Weasley was born a year later. None of Teddy's children inherited neither werewolf or metamorphmagus genes but they could still be passed to next generations.

 **Lily Luna Potter-** Out of the Potter/Weasley/Granger/etc. kids he got along the best with Lily. Even though they had a big age difference they had a special connection, they considered each other siblings, Lily was the first one to find out Victoire and Teddy were getting married. In her 11th birthday, right before Lily went to Hogwarts for the first time, Teddy gave her the Marauder's map, showing Lily how much he loved her since the map was the last thing he had from his dad. Also Lily was made Blakely's godmother.

* * *

So that's all for Mr. Teddy, next chapter will be Victoire and I'll post it soon. Hope you guys liked it, see you soon.

Laly :)


	2. Victoire Weasley

So hello everyone again! I am going to be posting two more chapters today Victoire and Dominique and I am working on the others, hopefully they'll be up soon.

P.S: I still don't own anything.

* * *

Victoire Weasley

 **Parents:** Bill and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

 **Siblings:** Dominique and Louis Weasley

 **House:** Ravenclaw

 **Physical Appearance:**

Since Victoire was born she showed she was part veela, by age five she had long shiny hair reaching her waist and bright blue eyes just like her mom. The only "imperfection" she had, according to her mom, was a scar on her eyebrow from one of the many fights between Victoire and Dominique.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Like her mom Victoire had a very blunt personality sometimes coming off as rude but the truth is that she just liked to say whatever popped in her head. However she had sense of humor that her grandma Molly always said came from the Weasley side. Being a Ravenclaw Victoire was very clever and always got great results in classes and exams. She became a Prefect in her 5th year but didn't become Head Girl. Victoire hated Quidditch but always went to games for Teddy, once he left school she was glad she didn't have to go anymore.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Her wand is made of mango wood with a core of phoenix feather and it's lightly colored. The wand is 9 inches long, plainly carved.

 **Pet-** Victoire has a cat that she got when she was really young. Back then he was just a kitten all white and tiny. She named him Snowy.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Charms-** Victoire was really good at charms and professor Flitwick loved her. Charms was also her favorite subject. She ended up becoming a healer because she was a natural at healing charms.

 **Legilimency/Occlumency-** She surprised everyone when she figured out she had a talent for Legilimency and Occlumency. While she didn't use it for evil or to invade people's privacy, she did use it sometimes to annoy her siblings and cousins.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-** Victoire had a great relationship with her parents especially her dad, she was definitely a daddy's girl. Fleur was very critical when it came to Victoire so that made them fight a bit but other than that they loved each other. When it came to asking for something though she knew that if she wanted a yes she had to ask her dad.

 **Siblings-** Victoire always thought that being Dominique's sister was the hardest thing in the world and she was right. They never stopped fighting. The day Dominique was born she started crying the moment Victoire walked in the room and from there on there was never peace again. When Louis was born he kind of became Switzerland aka the peacemaker. He loved Victoire and even though she was older he was very protective of her. Victoire loved both her siblings equally just that one was harder to handle than the other.

 **Teddy-** When Victoire saw Teddy for the first time he had bright green hair and matching eyes and her parents told her that apparently this called her attention. She always loved how Teddy had matching hair and eyes all the time until one day he came home with blue hair and regular looking eyes which made her very sad. Later she realized it was probably because it was ridiculous to have matching hair and eyes. Victoire never saw Teddy as anything other than a friend, her best friend, so she always vented about her problems to him without thinking about the fact he was a boy. One day she saw him with another girl and it made her incredibly jealous but since he never showed he interest in her, she stayed quiet. Finally one day he got tired of listening about all her boyfriends and he admitted he liked her, a lot. He was very surprised when Victoire responded by kissing him full on the mouth. Years later they are still together, married with 3 kids.

 **Children-** Victoire and Teddy had 3 kids Blakely, Charles and Charity. She loved the idea of having three kids but was afraid that Blakely and Charity wouldn't get along like her and Dominique. It ended up being the opposite, there weren't two sisters that got along better, Victoire was kind of jealous of their relationship. She also loved how all her kids looked different and had their own personalities. Blakely was blonde with blue eyes, bubbly but a little snobbish; while Charles had sandy brown hair and green eyes, was very kind and always happy; and Charity had dark hair and eyes, clumsy and high-spirited. She always thought the person she loved most would be Teddy, but then her kids where born.

* * *

So hope you guys liked it, posting Dominique next.

Laly :)


	3. Dominique Weasley

I don't own anything!

* * *

Dominique Weasley

 **Parents:** Bill and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

 **Siblings:** Victoire and Louis Weasley

 **House:** Ravenclaw

 **Physical Appearance:**

Dominique has long red Weasley hair and bright blue eyes. She was as tall as her dad making her taller than Victoire and Louis. Being one-eighth Veela she was graceful and very attractive but unlike her sister, she uses it to her advantage.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

She was a really hard person to deal with and even though she was really smart, she relied on her good looks much more. Dominique liked to get everything she wanted and didn't seem to understand what no meant. Like her mom she was arrogant and conceited but still very loyal to her family. Unlike Fleur though, she hadn't found anyone that could bring out her good qualities, except maybe her brother.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** her wand is made of ash and has a core of nyx hair, it is 12 inches long, swishy and somewhat lightly colored.

 **Pet-** She owns a beautiful white cat named Pixie.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Charms-** She always received the top marks in charms and had professor Flitwick wrapped around her fingers. Like her sister, this was also her favorite subject.

 **Potions-** Dominique usually was a very successful potion brewer, of course she mainly brew Love Potions and then sold them for a galleon or used it herself.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-** Dominique had a love/hate relationship with her parents. Fleur and Bill did not know how to control her, she liked to defy them and break the rules. She always thought Victoire was the favorite one because she was so close with their dad and their mom was always on top of her but later she understood she was just easier to deal with than her. Dominique knew she was a handful but she loved it, most of the time everything she did was on purpose. However she did love her parents and they loved her back just as much, they just weren't good at communicating.

 **Siblings-** Victoire and Dominique were always fighting, they had pulled each other's hair so much that they knew it better than their own. Victoire was always telling her off for everything she did wrong and Dominique thought Victoire was too perfect. Louis was a different story, he was probably the only person who saw Dominique's soft side. She always vented to him how she wanted to be like Victoire and never would be and he always told her the same thing, "no one wants you to be like Vic, we just want you to behave".

* * *

I don't know why I imagine Victoire and Dominique fighting all the time but I do.

Laly :)


	4. Louis Weasley

Hey so here is the last Weasley/Delacour kid. I'm currently working on Fred and Roxanne hopefully I'll be done soon.

P.S. I don't own anyhing! I wish I did though

* * *

Louis Weasley

 **Parents:** Bill and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

 **Siblings:** Victoire and Dominique Weasley

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Physical Appearance:**

He was almost as tall as his dad, thin and a redhead. Louis took after his dad wearing his hair long and pulled back. He dressed in leather and boots. The main difference between Bill and Louis was the permanent scars on Bill's face.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

You could tell Louis was a Weasley from miles away. From his red hair to his Gryffindor uniform, he liked to play Quidditch and was very brave. He became a curse-breaker like his dad. Known as the peacemaker of the family, he had experience from breaking so many fights between Victoire and Dominique. He had the purest heart of all the Weasleys.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Made of almond wood, core of nymph hair, 13 inches long, springy, dark colored and very elegant.

 **Pet-** He was probably the only person who willingly owned a toad, he thought they were really useful to try spells on and when he saw all the toads alone in the shop he felt bad and got one. He named it Frost and took him everywhere, he never cared what people thought.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Potions-** Louis was a natural at potions, he surprised everyone when only in his 7th year he had come up with 2 new potions; one to hold your breath under water for three hours and the other was a levitation potion. Obviously after graduating Hogwarts he became a professional potion maker.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

Louis had an amazing relationship with his parents, but then again he was pretty much the perfect child only getting in trouble because of some bad marks here and there. He admired his dad for his bravery and his mom for her loyalty. When he was little he use to ask his parents to tell him stories about the war but only after Vic and Domi had gone to sleep because the war stories scared them.

 **Siblings-**

Victoire and Dominique together were a handful and when in the same room chaos always seem to sprout. However, when by themselves there wasn't anyone he would rather hang out with. Even though their relationships were very different and they were older, he always felt very protective of both. Everyone always asked him or commented about how dealing with the two blondes was probably the hardest thing he would have to do but all he could think was how he wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Sophia Daniels-**

While Louis didn't have as many girlfriends as his cousins, he wasn't a saint either. After a few girlfriends, Louis met muggleborn Sophia Daniels at Hogwarts where he was giving a guest lecture on Potions. Sophia was applying for a job as the muggle studies teacher and the moment their eyes met there was no one else for Louis. They have been going out for quite a while now and got engaged a few months ago. Now if he could only get Victoire and Dominique to stop fighting about the wedding plans everything would be perfect.

* * *

So what did you think? Hope you guys liked it,

Laly :)


	5. Fred Weasley II

So here is Fred the second and Roxanne in the next chapter which I'm posting right away.

P.S. I still don't own anything :(

* * *

Fred Weasley II

 **Parents:** George and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson)

 **Siblings:** Roxanne Weasley

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Physical Appearance:**

Fred had inherited a darker color of skin than most Weasleys but still had the shaggy long hair of his paternal family just that instead of being flaming red he had inky black hair. He was tall and lanky like his uncles.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Fred was as much of a pranker as his dad and uncle. He loved causing mischief and like his dad, he had his own partner in crime, James Sirius Potter. Just when Hogwarts had thought they had peaceful years coming, Fred and James arrived. However, Fred was a really good student, better than his dad ever was. He also had a serious side that he only showed when extremely necessary.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Fred's wand is made of rosewood and dragon hair, it is 11 and ½ inches long, inflexible and plainly carved.

 **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-** After he finished Hogwarts he joined his dad and uncle Ron in taking care of the store. Fred loved everything about it and he knew it made his dad very happy to have him there.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Care of Magical Creatures-** Fred had a love for this class, he was very good at it and had a natural connection with the creatures. He managed to achieve perfect scores during his whole time at Hogwarts and seriously considered taking a job as a dragon keeper.

 **Charms-** Like his father he had a talent for charms, which later on came in handy when working at W.W.W.s.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

George and Angelina loved their little Fred the second and were extremely proud of him, except when they received those long letter from the Hogwarts headmistress. Even though George wouldn't say it out loud, so his wife didn't lose it, he was very proud of his son mischievousness. Fred was glad when his sister turned out to be an amazing Quidditch player making a professional team and everything, because he absolutely sucked and he thought that disappointed his parents. Fred had an amazing relationship with his parents. They fought when he was teen, grounded him a couple times, but they couldn't change him, or he them, for anything.

 **Sister-**

Roxanne and Fred were very similar which caused them many times to go head to head and other times to be annoyingly sweet. He took his big brother role very seriously which caused Roxanne to never have a long lasting boyfriend since they were all scared of Fred. They teased each other and defended each other and fought with other and played with each other. One time someone asked Fred what was his favorite thing about Roxanne and his answer was, "that she's my sister, I wouldn't change her for anyone".

 **Melisa Wilson-**

In his eyes she was the perfect girl. They met in first year and instantly became best friends (James was extremely jealous at first) they did everything together and many people told them they would end up married and to which their reaction was, "ewwwwww". However, fourth year came and with it came the hormones and the dates and falling in love. When Fred thought who his first girlfriend would be, the only one that came to his mind was Melisa, what he didn't know was that she was going to be his first and last.

 **Children-**

Melisa and Fred have one kid but want to have more. Matthew was born on an early Monday morning with a headful of black hair and bright blue Weasley eyes. He was always happy and his parents couldn't wait to give him a baby sister or brother, they wanted another boy though.

 **James Sirius Potter-**

Other than being cousins James and Fred were the best friends. The only difference between James and Fred was that James was Quidditch god and Fred would barely get on a broom. They were both mischievous and big big prankers. The amount of detentions they had gotten gave The Marauders, Fred and George and even Harry and Ron, a run for their money. The only person who would cause more trouble than them and made them look like child's play was Lily Potter (but that's a story for another chapter).

* * *

So Roxanne next , hope you enjoyed,

Laly :)


	6. Roxanne Weasley

So read the author's note at the bottom and just get on with the chapter.

P.S. Nope I still don't own anything.

* * *

Roxanne Weasley

 **Parents:** George and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson)

 **Siblings:** Fred Weasley

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Physical Appearance:**

Dark skin, dark hair, light eyes, Roxanne was a beauty queen. . She had hazel eyes that really stood out and her hair was curly and unruly. She wasn't as tall as her mom or dad or brother but she was strong and athletic.

.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Roxanne didn't like to be questioned, she liked to tell others what to do. Quidditch was her number one passion and she decided to do that for the rest of her life. Energetic and smart everyone knew she had an amazing future ahead of her and what a future she had.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** A core of phoenix feathers and made of butternut wood. Roxanne's wand was 9 inches long, very darkly colored and elegantly carved.

 **Pet-** Since she was little she has owned a small barn owl named Tickles.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Quidditch-** Roxanne was amazingly good at Quidditch, playing chaser on her house team since her second year at Hogwarts. After being Hogwarts captain, she went on to play pro with the Holyhead Harpies. Two years later she became captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Retiring at age 32 she decided to stay involved in the quidditch world by becoming a referee.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

Roxanne was always a little jealous because she thought Fred was the favorite child. She never admitted this out loud but everything made it so obvious. He was named after their late uncle Fred, he got top marks, went to work on the shop. This thoughts changed when she was older and she told her parents she had been accepted into the Holyhead Harpies. The look she saw on their faces was the same look from when she told them she was a Gryffindor or the same when Fred told them he got 7 O.W.L.s. That day she realized her parents didn't have a favorite, never had, never will.

 **Brother-**

Fred was extremely protective of Roxanne which annoyed her to no ends. There was not a boyfriend that survived the Fred speech. That plus dedicating her life to Quidditch she never had a boyfriend that lasted more than a couple of months. She wouldn't have changed him for anyone else though. Fred was the best brother, supportive, loving, helpful and always there. Fred went to all her games no matter when or where it was. They are the best pair of siblings; they still teased each other like crazy though.

* * *

So I will be working on Molly and Lucy next but I'm also working another next generation story that is about Scorpius and Lily through the years. You guys will learn soon enough that I love the idea of Scorpius and Lily together. Also want to write a story about the Marauders or something but I'm still plotting that on. So yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter Molly and Lucy coming soon,

Laly :)


	7. Molly Weasley II

Hello everyone I'm uploading this chapter because I may not be able to post for sometime. Hurricane Matthew is coming and we don't know what could happen so I leave you with this chapter and fingers crossed nothing too bad happens.

P.S. I don't own anything!

* * *

Molly Weasley II

 **Parents:** Percy and Audrey Weasley

 **Siblings:** Lucy Weasley

 **House:** Ravenclaw

 **Physical Appearance:**

Short, fluffy, bright red hair, Molly is the female version of Percy. Thin and full of freckles, she carried herself with an arrogance that she could only have gotten from her dad. Getting sorted into Ravenclaw only made it worse.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Molly was studious, disciplined, and a know it all. Just like her dad she hated breaking the rules and every time the opportunity presented itself she would tell her cousins off for something they did wrong. She wanted to be the best at everything and her goal in life was to become Minister of Magic.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Molly's wand has a core of nymph hair and its 9 and ½ inches long. It is swishy, plainly carved and lightly colored.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **School-** Since she had an obsession with being the best Molly got an O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. on every subject she took. She was made prefect and Head Girl.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

While Audrey couldn't choose a favorite daughter, like most parents, Percy's little girl was Molly. It was obvious to everyone. Molly got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. The only person she had wrapped around her little finger like that was her dad though, because everyone else in the family could see right through her. They brought her down to reality because sometimes her head got too inflated, (from her big ego), and she needed someone to remind her she was just human like the rest of them.

 **Sister-**

Molly loved to tell Lucy what to do and while Lucy was young that worked perfectly fine but Lucy grew up and turned out to be an even bigger nightmare. There was no one that could boss Lucy around once she was older. Molly hated the fact that Lucy had gotten the better hair and the physique. She couldn't stand that her grades were lower yet her mom loved them the same. They never understood each other so they were never close. Once Molly and Lucy moved out of the house they only saw each other at family gatherings. Molly found out Lucy was pregnant three weeks before she gave birth and only because her mom had told her.

 **Victoire Weasley-**

Molly was extremely jealous of Victoire. She was one year younger than Victoire and wanted everything she had. The long hair, the pretty eyes, the clean freckle less skin and especially Teddy. Molly always had a crush on Teddy but he had to go and pick Victoire. She didn't understand why but she always blamed it on Victoire that she never got her happy ending and that made their relationship almost nonexistent.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it,

Laly :)


	8. Lucy Weasley

So I haven't posted in a while :( Sorry I try. However I do not own anything, it all belongs to the amazing, the one and only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lucy Weasley

 **Parents:** Percy and Audrey Weasley

 **Siblings:** Molly Weasley

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Physical Appearance:**

Tall, lean and graceful, Lucy was incredibly beautiful with bright red Weasley hair and big blue eyes. Her sister Molly was always jealous of her long, sleek, straight hair and how she didn't have a single freckle on her body. Lucy knew she was very attractive and used it to her favor.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Like most Slytherins she is cunning, clever, ambitious, when she wanted something she got it. She liked to think of herself as everyone's favorite and liked to rub it on people's faces. However, no one really liked her and thought her ego was so big that soon she wouldn't be able to fit in rooms anymore.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Lucy's wand is made of sourwood and has a core of unicorn hair. It is 9 and 3/4 inches long and is unyielding. It is somewhat darkly colored and is intricately carved.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Potions-** Lucy liked potions, she was a natural at it and it was the only subject she would score as high as Molly. Her dad always prefered Molly because of her grades and being good at potions made her feel better.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

Percy always had a preference for Molly, with her being a mini version of him and all but her mom always seemed to love them both the same. No matter how many bad grades she received, her mom always told her to just try harder and if she needed someone to talk to her mom was her go to. Lucy never really got along with her family so as soon as she was out of hogwarts she moved out of her house and while she kept in contact with her mom, she barely made it to family dinners at the burrow.

 **Sister-**

Molly and Lucy did not fight but they didn't get along either. Their relationship was so bad that by the time they were adults if they saw each other three times a year it was a lot. Nobody ever really encouraged to get along either, other than their mother, Lucy was kind of the black sheep of the family. She didn't get along with anyone and prefered to hang out with her fellow Slytherins. Molly even went as far as saying that if Lucy had been alive during the Second Wizarding War she would have been a Death Eater. They didn't attend each other's wedding and didn't find out they were aunts until their mom informed them.

* * *

I'll try to post more often but don't worry I'll get it done just not as fast as other writers would. Btw I'm sure there are mistake but I'm no pro so I apologize. I like to keep itnshort and sweet so Thank you for reading ;)

-Laly :)


	9. Rose Weasley

Two updates in one day :o Shocker! Anyway here is Rose Weasley, enjoy!

* * *

 **Rose Weasley**

 **Parents:** Ron and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger)

 **Siblings:** Hugo Weasley

 **House:** Ravenclaw

 **Physical Appearance:**

Rose was almost an exact copy of her mom except of her red hair. She had bushy, long hair and brown eyes. However Rose took better care of her appearance than her mom did using makeup, potions and even muggle products like straighteners and curlers. The only thing Rose hated about herself was how she had freckles in almost every inch of her body.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Rose was a true Ravenclaw, there was no doubt about that. She liked to know everything and was very witty. No one in her family could beat her at exams or anything academically related except maybe Lily. Like her mom she was pulled together, a perfectionist, argumentative, opinionated, responsible and when in doubt she went to the library. However she did have Weasley blood in her and could appreciate a good joke as long as it didn't break any rules or interrupted her studying.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** The wand Rose owns is made of olive wood and has a core of unicorn hair. It is 11 and 1/2 inches long with a medium tone and elegantly carved.

 **The Tales of Beedle the Bard-** Hermione use to read her a tale every night before going to sleep, once she learned how to read Hermione gave it to her as a gift.

 **Hogwarts, a History-** Hermione also passed down her first copy of Hogwarts, a History to Rose and bought her the new updated version also. They were Rose favorite books, she had read them so many times they were kind of worn out.

 **Books-** Rose's book collection was so big they didn't fit in her three bookshelves anymore and her room wouldn't fit another bookshelf so her mom had to put a charm on them so that more books would fit.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **School-** Rose loved school almost as much as her mom. She liked to try hard and was very competitive, in her year she never really liked Scorpius because he always got too close to beating her.

 **Relationships** :

 **Parents-**

Rose adored her parents, she never understood how they ended up together because they had nothing in common but she didn't care. Her mom was her role model, she wanted to be just like her. There was no one smarted in her eyes than Hermione. Rose and Ron bonded over the Second Wizarding War. If there was anyone who liked to tell the stories it was Ron and no one loved to hear them more than Rose. She also idolized her dad but for different reasons. Rose secretly believed that out of the golden trio her dad was the bravest but she would never say that outloud.

 **Brother-**

Hugo and Rose never agreed on anything, he was the Ron to her Hermione except for the fact that they were siblings you know. She never understood how all he cared about was Quidditch and girls and he didn't get how she could read so much in one day. However they loved each other unconditionally. No matter how much they fought or how much they annoyed each other, he was always there for her and vice versa.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it

-Laly :)


	10. Hugo Weasley

So I was rereading my other chapters and I realized I made some stupid little grammar mistakes and skipped words but I didn't find a beta :( Anyways a shout out to my first reviewer SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover, it felt so nice so thank you!

* * *

 **Hugo Weasley**

 **Parents:** Ron and Hermione Weasley (née Granger)

 **Siblings:** Rose Weasley

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Physical Appearance:**

Hugo was a mix of Ron and Hermione. Ron was really hoping Hugo would look exactly like him since Rose already resembled Hermione identically but Hugo had bushy hair, brown eyes and rather large front teeth like his mom. He did however have many Weasley traits including red hair and freckles everywhere.

 **Personalities and Traits:**

Hugo grew up surrounded by family and Quidditch. His biggest dream was to be on his house team at Hogwarts, Quidditch was his biggest obsession. Also girls. Hugo got his first crush at age 4 when he met his aunt Fleur's sister Gabrielle, from then on girls was all that was on his mind. He made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team by his 2nd year and got his first girlfriend in 3rd, it only lasted two weeks.

 **Possessions:**

 **Wand-** Made of redwood, core of phoenix feather, it is 12 and 3/4 inches long and quite rigid. It is very lightly colored and plainly carved.

 **Wizard Chess Set-** He liked to think he had the best heirlooms from his parents. While Rose had all of their mom's old books, he had gotten his dad's first Wizard Chess Set.

 **Chocolate Frog Cards-** When he was about two he had his first chocolate frog but what really caught his attention was not the jumping chocolate animal but the card that came with it. His first card was Albus Dumbledore's. Ron then gave him all his extras, including one of himself and that's how his collection started.

 **Broom-** Hugo had a Nimbus 3000, not the fastest but definitely one of the best models.

 **Broomstick Servicing Kit-** A gift for his 11th birthday to take care of his precious broomstick. Definitely one of the best presents he'd ever gotten.

 **Magical Abilities and Skills:**

 **Quidditch-** Hugo loved Quidditch to an extreme. He was a big fan of the Chudley Cannons (and Holyhead Harpies, secretly) and always enjoyed when they went to watch the Quidditch World Cup. Hugo was a chaser, sometimes feeling in for keeper if needed. He was made captain of the Hufflepuff team in his 6th, joined the Chudley Cannons after finishing Hogwarts and retired around his 30s to join Fred and James in running Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

 **Charms-** Charms was his best subject because it was how he impressed the ladies (sarcasm). He would randomly charm a food to spell out 'you are beautiful' or 'I love you'.

 **Relationships:**

 **Parents-**

Ron loved his little boy, he was so proud of everything Hugo accomplished. Hermione couldn't have asked for a better son. They still grounded him many times and maybe even sent a couple of Howlers but they loved him no matter what and the feeling was replicated. If there was anything Hugo was proud of was saying that his parents were none other than Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

 **Sister-**

If there was someone Hugo loved it was his sister. She meant the world to him, yeah they fought all the time like most siblings do but he loved Rose with everything he had. While he did have many girlfriends and crushes, he's number one was and would always be his sister.

* * *

So Harry's children next. I'll try to fix the mistakes in the future but right now I want to focus on finishing it. Thank you for reading, hope you guys liked it

-Laly :)


End file.
